Caring Is A Gift To Be Given
by DemonHuntress
Summary: Finding the ball too stuff for her likes, Ami wanders outside for a breath of fresh air and a chance to catch up on her reading. But when she stumbles across Zoisite, or more accurately he stumbles across her, and sparks fly, neither knows what to do.
1. In Which The Scene Is Set

Caring Is A Gift To Be Given

By: DemonHuntress

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine in any way, shape, or form. Happy?

Summary: Finding the ball to stuffy for her own likes, Ami drifts outside for a breath of fresh air and a chance to read her book. But when she stumbles across Zoisite, or more accurately he stumbles across her, and sparks fly, neither knows what to do.

Rating: PG (2 swear words- and I don't like 'G' ratings)

AN: I don't know the character of the generals. I'm guessing as best I can.

**************

Now that she thought about it, she had never really been comfortable here. It was the whole environment that bothered her. Balls and parties and the like had never been her forte, she always had felt more out of place than her friends and would have preferred to hide away in her own quarters with a good book but that was out of the question for royalty. And this place . . . 

Mars had never really worked for her. The Mercurian princess knew it but no one else did, or bothered to think about it. She was the senshi of ice stuck on the planet of fire in a huge, stuffy ball gown. She thought she was going to overheat in the layers upon layers of clothing required by her station. Being on Mars always made her uncomfortable, she constantly felt like she was in an oven turned to the highest setting. And her people had never been completely welcome here anyways, the Martian psychics were always at ends with the Mercurian brains and neither could make sense of the other. So overall, this was not the place for her.

But she was stuck. As princess of Mercury she had to attend the ball with the other girls and this one was held on Mars. With a small sigh, Ami wandered out to the balcony to rest in the cooler night air, thinking back on the last hour or so. She remembered the hours of preparation that had gone into this; the designing and hanging of the decorations, all of the workings with the gowns, the planning and cooking of the feast, planting of greenery, arranging of flowers, and everything else that they had worked so hard on. She was about to feel bad for hating it all so much until she remembered the heat.

Gathering her skirts close around her legs, Ami sat down on the stone bench that encompassed the edge of the balcony. The worst part of it all was the procession in, the parading of the royalty. As princess of the hosting planet, Rei was the first to walk, head held high above her people as her raven hair flowed out behind her to mingle with the red of her dress. Then crown princess Serenity of the Moon came stumbling out, holding her snow white gown above her feet so as not to trip on it only to catch a lock of long blonde hair around an ankle. After her it was the outer planets' turn. First Hotaru of Saturn, decked out in dark hues of purple and black. Then, looking surprisingly like a man in her tux, came the princess of Uranus, Haruka, followed by the graceful and gorgeous Princess Michiru of Neptune. Even the heir of Pluto, Setsuna, came down from her gates. Minako of Venus followed, bubbly and bouncy as always, then the Jovian princess Makoto. Leaving Ami dead last. She hated it.

Almost as much as she hated the actual ball. For the next half hour she sat in her chair, the last in the row of inner princesses, and watched as nobles from the rest of the galaxy filed in. Endymion, the prince of Earth and betrothed of Princess Serenity, had been saved for the last to be presented. As he walked out in all his handsome splendor she had distinctly heard Serenity gasp at her first sight of her future husband. 

Trailing Endymion were his four generals, much like the inner senshi were the guardians of the Moon princess. The first was announced as Kunzite, first general and second in command to his prince. He had long silver-white hair trailing down his back in a stark contrast to his dark gray uniform and eyes the color of a storm. Behind him was Jadeite, a young man with short blond hair and laughing blue eyes. The third general was called Zoisite. He was a very handsome man, his long blond hair tied loosely behind his head and green eyes sparkling. She felt her breath unconsciously catch in her throat as their gazes met. Still staring she almost missed it when the fourth general was announced and would have not noticed him had Makoto not elbowed her and commented on how cute he was. Nephrite, the man in question, turned and winked one brown eye at the Jovian princess, his long brown hair trailing behind him. Makoto almost fell out of her chair.

Ami strangled a laugh as she thought about it. Poor Makoto and her boy-craziness. The Mercurian desperately hoped that her good friend would someday find love, she deserved it. Last she had seen, the senshi of Jupiter was dancing happily with her general, who knew where they were now. 

Smiling Ami recalled the one good thing about large stuffy dresses. If under it, she were to strap a book to her leg, no one would notice. Sighing contentedly she took the book in her hands and sat back to read. If Rei or Minako or any of the others were to catch her she'd never hear the end of it but she was ~so~ sick of the ball. She sighed, thinking about her position. A princess could never show dislike of anything, much less the princess of Mercury. She was the calm one, the serene one, the quiet one, the basically unemotional one. She was tired of it.

Come to think of it, she was just plain tired.

Really tired in fact. Dragging herself around and forcing smiles after three days of getting measured and stuck with pins was finally taking its toll and all she wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't sleep at one of these parties, could she? The others would freak if it were discovered that she was neglecting her duties as royalty. So she just leaned her head back against the rail and closed her eyes for a few moments. 'A little rest can't hurt . . . '

**************

betcha can't tell whats gonna happen next. review even if you didn't like it, it will help me know whether or not to continue.


	2. In Which The Scene Is Set From Another P...

Chapter 2

**************

He had always thrived on parties. Even though he tended to be a bit more bookwormish than most and generally gave off the impression that he was not, in fact, a people person, he lived on attention. And at balls . . . the location was beautiful, the decorations were beautiful, the women were beautiful. Very beautiful, and very attentive. In fact, he had had to pry one, if not two, from his arms. And yet, through all off the glorious things around him and the fun everyone else seemed to be having, only one thought went through the head of Third General Zoisite.

'I'm bored.'

So he commenced to wander the circumference of the party, trying to find at least one of his friends. Prince Endymion was easy enough to spot, dancing, carefree, with a lovely young girl he assumed to be Princess Serenity. They were completely swept up in each other, fallen hard in love, and making the arranged marriage that much easier. He wasn't at all surprised to see that Jadeite had already found a dance partner, what surprised him was who she was. The legendary Princess Rei of Mars, infamous for her temper . . . and yet she seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. Nephrite too had his arms around royalty, waltzing Makoto of Jupiter across the room and laughing as they shared a private joke. Much to his shock even the stoic Kunzite had hit the dance floor, the graceful and lovely Princess Minako making up for what he lacked in ballroom skill. But if the four of them were out having fun, all he could do was find himself a dance partner. Where was that beautiful Neptune princess . . . in the arms of a tall blond man and smiling happily. So much for that idea. The heir from Pluto was gone and no way was he dancing with the child from Saturn. Breathing a deep sigh of frustration and boredom he took the first exit he found. Out onto a balcony.

Only to find it already occupied. She seemed to be sleeping and he was about to turn and leave until he recognized who it was. A Martian would find it very offensive to find the princess of Mercury fast asleep during a ball. Just before waking her, he took the liberty of the prolonged stare he would have otherwise been denied. When he had first seen her as he promenaded in she had seemed too stiff and practiced that he had barely noticed her until their eyes caught, and even then she had seemed more distant than the rest. But now, now she was completely relaxed and true beauty shone through. Hair like the sky at dusk dusted her cheeks and fell across her ears as her head leaned to the side to rest against the white stone railing. Her dress was sleeveless save for two thin straps that swept behind her neck and the thin fabric shimmered in the moonlight, its dark color a stark contrast to her pale skin. Clasped gently in her long-fingered hands was a . . . book? How did she get that? Laughing gently to himself, Zoisite settled on of his hands on her thin shoulder and shook her gently, whispering in her ear, "Your Highness? I believe you should wake up."

Ami heard a soft voice and gently pulled herself from the land of dreams, her eyes fluttering lightly before opening fully. And what a sight to open them to. The Third General Zoisite stood before her, the light from the glass doors streaming in behind him and casting pale shadows on his face. His loose ponytail had fallen over one shoulder, a few of the unruly blond strands standing out against the dark storm gray of his uniform. Green trimmed the edges of his outfit, highlighting his fair skin. 'And bringing out his eyes,' she thought to herself as their gazes met once more and she almost lost herself in those emerald orbs. Then realizing the prolonged silence she had caused, she struggled valiantly not to blush purple. "My apologies, General Zoisite, I must have dozed off. Many thanks for waking me." 'Why do I have to sound so formal?' she wailed in her own mind.

He only smiled and she felt her knees go slack. Good thing she was already sitting down. "May I be so bold as to ask what you are reading?" he asked with a joking lilt to his attitude that made his eyes sparkle like jewels. It took all her will power to quit staring and summon up an answer.

Gently she lifted said book and turned the front cover to face him. "_Starlight Rhapsody_ has always been a favorite of mine," she confessed, "I couldn't resist bring it but if the other girls find out-"

He cut her off as politely as he could. "They will not find out from me, Your Highness."

Smiling gratefully, Ami let out a soft sigh. "Thank you, general, your silence is much appreciated." 'Loosen up,' she tried to tell herself. It wasn't working.

A warm grin was his return. "Do you mind if I join you? It has gotten somewhat stuffy indoors."

She shook her head, feeling a slight blush rise to her cheeks. Why was it he affected her this way? "Not at all, general. I must say that I myself found it rather uncomfortable there as well."

Zoisite gave her a slightly quizzical look. "'Uncomfortable?'" he quoted, "How so?"

'Bad move,' she told herself. Most of her uneasiness came from the feeling of being an ice cube tossed into the fire, but no one save her family and the other girls knew that she was a senshi. Still, she had some other excuses up her sleeve. Being the guardian of wisdom did not come from being unprepared. "I come from a place where intellect is prized above all else," she told him smoothly, the ease coming from years of lies, "We believe what we can touch, what we can prove. But on Mars? It is a plant full of psychics who deal with the supernatural and other things that have no basis in scientific fact. Our people just rub each other the wrong way. Mercurians aren't the most . . . accepted here. Princess Rei is a good friend of mine and I love her dearly, don't get me wrong, but . . ."

**************

bad place to stop, i know, but i had to or this would be too long. thanks for the support you gave with your reviews, but dont stop now. if you liked this, read some of my other stuff too! (i've got two more ami romances going, ones ami/taiki the other's ami/heero (or the sequel will be) so check those out)


	3. In Which More Questions Are Answered

Chapter 3

**************

"This just isn't your place?" he supplied, hoping to get a smile out of her. A dazzling smile that left all other severely lacking.

Thankful that he understood she did reward him with a grateful smile. "That would be the most polite way to put it. Thank you very much, General Zoisite."

He shook his head. "Just Zoisite, please, Princess Mercury. 'General' is too formal for my tastes."

"Then please, just call me Ami, or Mercury if you must," she replied, "I have never been much inclined to wearing my title as a nametag." Whatever reaction she was expecting it was not what she got. Zoisite couldn't help it, she looked so undeniably cute when she said that that he just had to laugh. Her eyes got big and her mouth got small and her eyebrows kind of furrowed together, almost a pout came across her face and he couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of him. "What?" she demanded indignantly, "What is so funny?"

Choking on his laughter, Zoisite bit back a grin. "My apologies prin- Mercury, but the look on your face was so adorable."

Ami was a little shocked. She had never been called adorable before. Her parents usually just told her she looked 'like a princess should' before she was forced off to another ball. A drunk had once called her 'cutie,' she had smacked him for it, and several men had raved about her beautiful looks, laying compliment upon compliment in hopes of securing themselves a throne. But adorable? That was a new one. To her it had always carried a sense of endearment with it, and now to be called adorable by a man who was nearly a stranger -- and a Terran at that? She didn't know how to respond. "Thank you," she told him softly, "I guess."

An uncomfortable silence hung between them for a few moments, neither knowing quite what to say. Zoisite had no idea why he was so nervous and boyish around her, he had always been suave around all women and couldn't understand why she was so different. Normally he hated being at a loss for what to say but for some reason, this time wasn't the same. And he couldn't for the life of him get why. Finally he brought up what seemed to be the safest topic between himself and the princess. Leaning against the railing with one elbow on the stone, he glanced down once more at what she held in her hands. "_Starlight Rhapsody_, hmm? It sounds familiar. Would you mind telling me what it's about, perhaps I have read it before myself."

Books were always something she was eager to discuss and she jumped right into it. "It's a love story and a tragedy, about two warring tribes on the moon's dark side. The son of one ruler meets the daughter of the other and by pure chance they fall in love. They know their parents would never accept them being together so they run off but . . ." She let her voice trail, not wanting to spoil the end.

He already knew it. "The son dies, does he not? It a skirmish with the girl's father? And then she brings the two families back together but almost dies herself?" Now he remembered reading the book. It was the one romance he had ever read, and only because it was a classic, but Jadeite had snatched it from his hands and tormented him endlessly about it.

She nodded exuberantly, delighted to have met someone else who had read it. "Isn't it lovely?"

"I am not too fond of romances, but the language was beautiful," he replied, not wanting to offend her.

Ami smiled softly and sighed. "It has always been a favorite of mine. I would spend eternity reading it if I had my choice." He raised a single eyebrow in almost sardonic surprise and she bit back a giggle. "Not really, of course," she admonished herself, "But I do love it. It was fairly given the title of classic."

"I thought you did not like titles?"

"Only when they are not rightfully given."

That surprised him just a little. "Do you not feel that you deserve the rank you hold?"

She sighed again, people always seemed to take offense at her philosophies. How could she be the guardian of wisdom if she did not hold beliefs of her own? "Princess was a title I was born into. I have done nothing to earn the status. You, however, have worked hard to achieve what you now have. Thus you are more deserving than I." But, being senshi of Mercury does not work the same way. The planet felt I was worthy and bestowed the title on me.' That, though, was not something she could tell him.

Understanding where she was coming from, Zoisite nodded. "I see where you are right," he told her, "But if you think about it in another way, princess, you could be wrong." Before she could say anything he continued, not knowing what possessed him to keep up this conversation -- argument? -- with the royalty sitting in front of him. "Your ancestors earned the title you now have and their blood flows in you, and so if one were to look at it indirectly . . . "

Ami shook her head. "It is not the same. Someday I will have the chance to earn my place, but as merely a princess I have done nothing. Which reminds me of something else." She smiled gently and he felt his heart melt. "I have told you to call me Ami. All of this 'Your Highness' and 'princess' begins to grate after hearing it for eighteen years."

That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. During the course of their conversation he had come to think that she was one of those with an old mind and a young face, in her early if not mid-twenties. Her ideas were fascinating, her intelligence astounding -- although he had heard the rumors of the Mercurian princess being the smartest in the galaxy he had never known if they were true or not-- and she was only eighteen. "For a brain such as yours, you are quite young, Lady Ami." Zoisite had been raised to treat royalty with respect and it wasn't a habit he was ready to drop.

She managed a weak grin, knowing it was the best she was going to get out of him. Again a silence fell between them and she found herself desperately wanting to know what he was thinking. No doubt he knew that she found him attractive but did he see her in the same way? Adorable was nowhere near beautiful. Holding in a soft sigh she resigned herself to the view off the balcony. As much as she might have disliked Mars, the night sky it presented was like no other. The stars sparkled just as they should and dark blue swirled across her vision to intermingle with the light-leeching black that covered its entirety. "It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" she breathed, barely voicing the question.

Somehow, he heard her and agreed on a different point. "Gorgeous." She was, really she was.

Ami fought to keep a blush from her cheeks, settling for the rosy hue that refused to fade as she felt his eyes on the back of her head. 'So much for whether he finds me attractive,' she mused to herself with an inward smile. "So, general," she asked to cover the silence that perpetually hung between them, "You've heard my views. What do you think of it here on Mars?"

**************

and now we hear his side of the story . . . oh, zoisite just told me he wants you to review.

Zoisite: I did not!

DemonHuntress: This is my fic. You did too say it.

Zoisite: ::grumbles:: review . . . 


	4. In Which Things Begin To Come To A Close

Chapter 4

**************

"I think it suits Jadeite better," he admitted bluntly, "It is a lovely planet, make no mistake, but there are too many fires everywhere for me to be entirely comfortable." Fire really more of Jadeite's forte, he realized, and it was only fitting that that general be the one to find the princess of the fire planet in his arms. Ah well, to each his own. Personally he preferred ice but that was another story.

Ami seemed quite relieved. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one bothered by that."

It shocked him a little to find someone else who thought the same way he did. Of all people he was closest to the other generals and they were as different as they could possibly have come. Really and truly he had never met a person with the same ideas as himself. It was almost creepy. "But you like the night here, Lady Ami?"

Liked it? "It's my favorite aspect of the planet," she gushed, "I only wish I had an ounce of talent in the art of painting so that I could capture it on canvas. The way the colors seem so alike at the first look but in reality dance the whole spectrum of blues and purples. And the black! It's just . . . the eye searches for light and can never find in the absolute darkness. It's beautiful!" Zoisite realized then how much he loved to hear her talk, to listen to how she flowed her words together in unwritten poetry,

Speaking of . . . "Have you ever thought of becoming a poet?" he asked out of curiosity.

Biting her lip she cast her gaze back to the ground. "I have made an attempt, but I fear it was not much."

"Try just letting the words fall from you hand," he offered, "It's what has always worked for me." 'What am I ~doing~?' he screeched to himself, 'No one knows I write poetry, why am I admitting it to her?' But nevertheless he found he was not finished speaking. "Write the way you speak and it could not be any less beautiful than you are."

Ami blushed furiously, feeling her cheeks darken to crimson. "Thank you." Her voice was the barest of whispers, he had to strain his ears to hear it. "I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before, really meaning it." She thought back to all her suitors, all sent packing by her and her parents after their gold-digging characters were revealed to the court. No one had called her beautiful and meant it, not even Urawa.

"I don't see how they could have missed it," he whispered back directly in her ear, reaching down to take her slim hands in his. "But now I do believe that they are calling for a dance of the royals. One of which I believe you to be?" He hated it, she was royalty and he was but a general. They could never be together -- publicly. He helped her to her feet, holding onto her wrists to speak to her a few moments more. "I gave you my silence freely," he told her quietly, watching her listen intently, "But now I ask only a small price."

She looked just a bit confused. "What do you ask, general?"

The smile he gave her melted her knees. "That you don't be to angry with me."

"For what?" Ami was most definitely confused now, but finally the blush was beginning to fade.

A slightly impish twinkle appeared in his eyes, dancing amongst the emeralds. "This." The word was barely formed when his lips descended on her in a feather-light kiss full of sweetness that soon increased in intensity. Ami felt as though she were floating and only her grip on his forearms kept her anchored on earth. He was a general! She was a princess! This was oh-so wrong but it felt oh-so right.* And yet just as she began to wish it would never end Zoisite pulled his head back just a bit to look her straight in the eye. "I hope you are not to angry with me?"

"I could never be," she managed to breath, flustered at her own forwardness. Her gaze locked with his she couldn't bear to turn away and yet she knew she had to. "They are calling for the dance of the royals." Why, oh why, oh why? She hated that she had to go but it was required. She must!

Zoisite didn't agree. "I couldn't care less."

And as he once more covered her lips with his own, she found that she couldn't either.

**************

shorter chapter, i know. don't kill me, just review.

*it's over used. it's cliche. i love it.


	5. In Which Things Come To A Close

Chapter 5

*******A Few Minutes Earlier******* 

"Where ~is~ she?" Princess Rei of Mars demanded of the girl walking next to her.

Serenity shrugged. "How should I know? I haven't seen Ami since this thing started."

The Mercurian princess wasn't out of time yet, there were still five more minutes for her fellow senshi to hunt her down and hurt her for making them worry so much. Serenity and Rei had taken the east and south sides of the room, leaving the north and west to Makoto and Minako. So far, neither group had had any luck, and it was beginning to grind their nerves. "When I get my hands on that girl . . . " she muttered under her breath, her infamous temper rising.

Serenity sighed. "Rei, calm down. She's probably just on a balcony. You know how much she loves it there." Hooking her arm through her friend's she led her off to the east side of the ballroom where the balconies were located. Strangely enough she seemed to be the one taking control in the situation, usually it was her guardians having to calm her down. It was nice to be in charge for once, she mused, checking each balcony for sign of her friend. Not there, not there, not there, not . . . there! Serenity grinned as she halted in mid-step, yanking Rei back a few inches. "Check it out," she whispered, "She's not alone!"

The dark haired girl immediately wanted to see. "Is she holding a book?" she hissed, careful to keep her voice down.

"Shut up and watch!"

And so they did. Two pairs of eyes, one blue and one purple, watched the two people on the balcony converse. They couldn't hear what they were actually saying but they could see as the man said something and Ami dropped her head to the floor, obviously blushing. They giggled conspiratorially as he helped her to her feet, holding her hands for much longer than was necessary. They both flushed white under their already pale skin when he ducked to kiss her. Whiter still when she did nothing to stop him. And almost sheet-like when he kissed her again.

"This isn't supposed to happen," Rei whispered harshly.

Serenity didn't care, she was a total romantic. "If it wasn't supposed to happen Setsuna wouldn't have let them even meet," she deduced, "Besides, why shouldn't Ami be happy with a man? I have Endymion, you have Jadeite," Rei choked but Serenity continued, "And Minako and Makoto have found Kunzite and Nephrite. If I'm not mistaken, that's Third General Zoisite out there right now." Stepping back, she tugged at her friend's arm. "Come on, let's go. They know they're needed."

And indeed they did. Blushing furiously Ami pulled away just the slightest bit, resting her head against his shoulder but not bothering to disentangle her arms from his neck. "We have to go inside," she mumbled, her words vibrating against his throat. She didn't want to move, the warmth from his body and his arms wrapped around her waist was not at all uncomfortable and she never wanted to move. But her station demanded it.

Zoisite nodded. "That you should."

She shook her head. "Not 'I,' 'we.' Dance of the royals. I get to pick who I dance with."

"Are you supposed to dance with a suitor?"

A grin was his answer. "I didn't like them."

"Ah." And so he followed.

They drew a bit of shock as they reentered the dance hall, no one expected to see the princess of Mercury of all people alone on a balcony with a man. But in they walked, their arms linked and hands clasped, and not caring a whit about how the people around them felt. For Ami it was a feeling of almost freedom, to act however she wanted without worrying what other people thought of her. She was with the man she loved . . . 'Where did ~that~ come from?'

Smiling Zoisite kept his arm threaded through hers. There was nothing he enjoyed more than shocking the elite. Nothing perhaps, except being with Ami. She was like a fairy on his arm, one he hoped would never fly away. It felt like a dream to be holding in his arms the most beautiful and interesting woman he had met in his life and it was a dream he never wanted to let go of. Zoisite the ladies-man was falling in love and he didn't give a damn. The music started almost as soon as his feet hit the dance floor and as he took Ami once more in his arms he barely heard as all the couples were announced across the room.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon and Prince Endymion of Earth . . . Princess Minako of Venus and First General Kunzite of Earth. . . Princess Makoto of Jupiter and Second General Nephrite of Earth . . . Princess Ami of Mercury and Third General Zoisite of Earth. . . Princess Rei of Mars and Fourth General Jadeite of Earth. . . Princess Michiru of Neptune and Princess Haruka of Uranus . . . Princess Hotaru of Saturn and Prince Helios of the Sun* . . . Princess Setsuna of Pluto and First General Yuuichirou of Mars."

Ami didn't care who everyone else was dancing with, all she care about was the man whose eyes she lost in. The music swept her off her feet and held her content in his arms. She was in love, dammit, and she never wanted to let go. It felt too perfect, too good to be true, and she prayed it wasn't.

"How long are you staying on Mars?" he asked, his words tickling her ear.

"Another four or five days, why?"

Zoisite grinned devilishly. "We stay as long as we want. I was planning to leave tomorrow until I met you."

She blushed. Again. It was becoming a habit. "Then I will see you in the next week?"

"You'd better believe it, Ami my love."

'His love?' she thought in absolute shock, 'He loves me back? I've fallen in love at thirty minutes conversation and he loves me back?' "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to bring her voice to his ear. "I thought my feelings were one sided."

His actions surprised everyone. Zoisite fit his hands around her waist and hoisted her into the air, spinning her in a wide circle before setting her back down on her feet. When he spoke his voice was just as hushed. "It's settled then. We're both head-over-heels in love and just like in all the fairy tales no one will allow us to be together."

Her words shocked him even more. "No one has to know. I wander away by myself all the time."

"And a general's work is never done. Not even on Mercury."

Ami couldn't help it. Just as he swirled them between the other dancers, amongst the waves of silk and satin that made up the wall of dresses surrounding them, she kissed him briefly on the lips, a touch light enough for him to notice but no one else to see. As the song drew to a close they watched as Endymion reluctantly drew back from his Serenity and called his generals to him.

"I'll find you," Zoisite promised in a whisper.

She let her fingers trail through his as he left. "I will wait."

It was too long until then.

**************

you like? i know it's over but please review anyway. it makes the author feel much better about herself.

*i know he's chibi-usa's. but she's not alive yet.

FIN

if you want to continue the story yourself, email me, but other than that knock yourself out.


End file.
